Final Fantasy (Fabula Nova Chrystallis)
|-|FFXIII=thumb|center|650px |-|FFXIII-2=thumb|center|650px |-|Lightining Returns=thumb|center|700px |-|Type-0=thumb|center|700px |-|Agito=thumb|center|650px Sumário Fabula Nova Crystallis Final Fantasy (Fabura Nova Kurisutarisu Fainaru Fantajī?) É uma subsérie de jogos dentro da franquia. Final Fantasy desenvolvido e ainda publicado pela Square Enix. Apesar de existirem vários personagens e personagens diferentes, cada jogo da Fabula Nova Crystallis é baseado e desenvolvido com base em uma série de importantes princípios do cristianismo, com o título da série se traduzindo como "Novo Conto do Cristal ". A série foi fundada em 2006 como Fabula Nova Crystallis Final Fantasy XIII, atualmente consistindo em vários jogos em diversas plataformas. Final Fantasy XIII, pensado para ser o chefe de campanha da série, foi lançado em 2009. Como criadores de séries de longa data como Final Fantasy, como Shinji Hashimoto e Motomu Toriyama. A mitologia foi concebida e escrita por Kazushige Nojima. Os primeiros jogos pensados para a série foram Final Fantasy XIII e Final Fantasy XV (com o nome de Versus XIII), com Final Fantasy Type-0 (antes Agito XIII) vindo depois. Atualmente, os sete jogos foram lançados para a Fabula Nova Crystallis. Os últimos posteriores foram geralmente bem-sucedidos, embora tenham sido vistos em várias partes de XIII-2 e Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. A recepção da mitigação terá sido também aplicada a esta questão, outros foram impressionados por sua escala e uso. Fabula Nova Crystallis é complementada por outras obras em mídias diferentes, como livros, romantizações e mangás. |-|Final Fantasy XIII= O jogo se passa no mundo flutuante de Cocoon, cujo governo expurga os civis que supostamente entraram em contato com o Gran Pulse, o temido mundo terrestre. Um ex-soldado luta contra o governo com o objetivo de salvar a sua irmã ao marchar contra sua vontade como uma serva de uma divindade, transformando-se em uma inimiga de Cocoon. Lightning se junta com um grupo de aliados, com todos sendo juntos marcados pela mesma espécie de Pulse. Eles se voltam contra o governo Sanctum enquanto tentam descobrir sua tarefa e como eles podem se transformar em monstros ou cristais. |-|Final Fantasy XIII-2= O jogo segue a história de Serah Farron em busca de encontrar sua irmã que foi apagada do tempo, e Noel Kreiss um rapaz de um futuro apocalíptico onde ele é o único humano. FFXIII-2 começa três anos após o fim de XIII, maioria dos habitantes de Cocoon passou a morar em Gran Pulse, com alguns inclusive aprendendo habilidades mágicas, por causa da queda de seu antigo planeta e a destruição de seu governo. Apesar do jogo começar no ano 3 AF (com "AF" sendo a nova escala de tempo estabelecida após a queda de Cocoon), a história de XIII-2 pula por diferentes períodos temporais e até mesmo versões paralelas de certos lugares, todos acessados através da Historia Crux. Apesar da maior parte do jogo se passar em Cocoon ou Gran Pulse, existem outros dois grandes lugares: Além do Vazio, uma espécie de Nada, e Valhalla, a capital da deusa Etro onde a deusa impede que uma energia negra chamada caos escape e destrua o tempo. |-|Lightninig Returns: Final Fantasy XIII= A história se passa quinhentos anos após o final de XIII-2, Lightning, a protagonista do primeiro jogo e uma personagem importante do segundo, acorda após uma hibernação e a apenas treze dias antes do fim do mundo, sendo escolhida pelo deus Bhunivelze para salvar a humanidade, incluindo antigos amigos e aliados que desenvolveram enormes fardos emocionais. Ela acaba descobrindo durante suas viagens a verdade sobre o destino do mundo e os verdadeiros objetivos de Bhunivelze. No jogo o mundo de Gran Pulse foi consumido pela liberação do caos, com a exceção de algumas ilhas. A nova Cocoon criada pelos humanos, chamada de Bhunivelze em homenagem ao deus do universo, atua como satélite do planeta. O caos congelou o envelhecimento humano e nenhuma criança nasceu devido a morte de Etro e também nenhuma envelhece fazendo com que a população humana estagnasse e diminuísse. Duas religiões rivais surgiram ao longo dos séculos e dominam a vida do povo de Nova Chrysalia: a Ordem da Salvação, que idolatra Bhunivelze, e os Filhos de Etro, um culto rebelde que idolatra a deusa da morte. O mundo em si é dividido em quatro regiões, cada uma dominada por um humor e ambiente específico. A cidade de Luxerion é a capital daqueles fiéis à Ordem. A capital do prazer Yusnaan é uma cidade em que as pessoas vivem em constante estado de celebração. As Dunas Mortas são um deserto dominado por ruínas. E as Terras Selvagens é uma área onde ficava a antiga cidade de Academia, também abrigando os restos de Valhalla. |-|Final Fantasy Type-0= A história se foca na Classe Zero, um grupo de catorze estudantes da Vermillion Peristylium, uma academia de magia no Domínio de Rubrum. A classe é mobilizada pela defesa de Rubrum quando o Império Milites lança um ataque contra os Estados Cristal de Orience a fim de tomar o controle de seus respectivos cristais. Eventualmente, o grupo se envolve nos segredos por detrás da guerra e dos motivos de suas existências. O mundo e sua apresentação foram inspirados em documentários históricos, com a história em si tendo sido escrita para ser um pouco mais sombria que jogos anteriores de Final Fantasy. O mundo de Type 0 gira em torno de guerras e de cristais, oss cristais possuem a habilidade de marcar humanos em seus países como servos, chamados de l'Cie, recebendo um símbolo e um "Foco", uma tarefa que precisa ser completada. Apesar de abençoados com uma vida longa e a habilidade de virarem cristais, os l'Cie são amaldiçoados a perderem suas memórias com o passar do tempo, O povo de Orience também perde as memórias dos mortos a fim de não serem impedidos por nenhum arrependimento passado e continuarem a fortalecer suas almas através do conflito, um mecanismo empregado pelos cristais para a conveniência dos deuses que os criaram. O objetivo dos personagens principais é se tornarem o Agito, uma figura lendária que irá aparecer para salvar o mundo do Tempus Finis, um evento apocalíptico que irá destruir Orience. |-|Final Fantasy Agito= Final Fantasy Agito se passa em Orience, um mundo dividido em quatro nações chamadas de Estados Cristal, que tem existindo em uma situação de guerra quase constante pelos últimos quatro mil anos: o Domínio de Rubrum, o Império Milites, o Reino da Concórdia e a Aliança Loricana. A causa da guerra são os cristais, objetos de poder mágico e político que concedem diferentes bençãos para cada nação, também escolhendo pessoas a fim de se tornarem guerreiros mágicos conhecidos como l'Cie, servos e protetores de seus respectivos cristais. O mundo de Orience está preso dentro de um looping temporal onde os eventos se repetem constantemente e então se reiniciam mais uma vez com pequenas variações. O motivo disso é um experimento estabelecido pelos deuses Pulse e Lindzei para encontrarem um caminho até o pós-vida para seu criador, o deus Bhunivelze. A época em que Agito se passa é referida como "o primeiro ciclo que ultrapassa a espiral de 600 milhões", estando bem no começo na espiral de Orience de repetição histórica. Os eventos iniciais de Agito diferem dos de Type-0 em que a história foi direcionada para um ponto onde o lendário Agito nasceu, sendo assim uma história alternativa para o jogo original. Os eventos do jogo através da vida do Agito são divididos em duas "fases", ou ciclos na história de Orience. O Tempus Finis é um evento importante ao final de cada ciclo, em que o mundo está destinado a acabar e renascer. |-|Mangás e novels= *'Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero -Promise': uma novela digital, mais tarde transformada em um Drama de CD, a acontece semanas antes dos eventos de Final Fantasy XIII. *'Final Fantasy XIII -Episode i': uma novela lançada com Final Fantasy XIII International Ultimate Hits no Japão, e é como um epílogo de Final Fantasy XIII, mostrando os eventos que acontecem diretamente no final do jogo. *'Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before': uma novela que investiga eventos entre Final Fantasy XIII e Final Fantasy XIII-2, preenchendo as lacunas da narração do segundo jogo. *'Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After': uma segunda novela que acontece durante e após os acontecimentos de Final Fantasy XIII-2, completando os arcos de história iniciados em Fragments Before e preenchendo novas lacunas nas narrativas que giram em torno de alguns personagens secundários. *'Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Chronicle of Chaotic Era': uma novela cancelada de Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII que detalhava eventos que acontecem entre este jogo e o Final Fantasy XIII-2. *'Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories': uma novela de dez episódios, originalmente lançada através da revista Famitsu e, em seguida, através de um site on-line; atua como o epílogo expandido para os jogos de Final Fantasy XIII, empatando cenas do epílogo de Lightnig Returns: Final Fantasy XIII e materiais de Chronicle of Chaotic Era. *'Final Fantasy Type-0 (Mangá)': uma adaptação de Final Fantasy Type-0 que cobre os capítulos 1-3, enquanto adiciona novos detalhes e eventos. *'Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Reaper of the Icy Blade': um mangá que acontece cerca de nove anos antes dos acontecimentos de Final Fantasy Type-0 e explora a história de Kurasame Susaya. *'Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Answer': uma nova adaptação de Final Fantasy Type-0. *'Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Penultimate Truth': uma adaptação em novela de Final Fantasy Type-0 e uma sequela de inal Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The answer. Terminologia O Universo= O universo em Final Fantasy é dividido em duas metades e uma intermediária, sendo elas. *'Mundo visível': O Mundo Visível ou Reino Visível é o mundo material, ou o reino mortal, em palavras mais simples é os universos da franquia uma vez que todos eles nasceram do void , cada universo não necessariamente se limita a um único universo podendo conter infinitos deles dentro de si, como é o caso em FFXIII e Type-0 que são dois universos/multiversos a parte um do outro, sendo assim o Mundo Visível seria uma coleção de multiversos. *'The Void': The Void (o vazio ou nada) é um lugar frequente da franquia Final Fantasy, ele é literalmente o nada, a não-existência, que antecede toda a criação e ao mesmo tempo existe além dela, toda a existência começou no nada e esta fadada a retornar ao nada, ele é o início e o fim de todas as coisas, suas entidades que lá habitam transcedem tanto físico quanto o abstrato, tudo que é engolido pelo void é apagado da existencia como nunca nem tivesse existido pra começar, The Void tambem é conhecido como the Cloud of Darkness, toda a criação e universos inteiros são apenas um pontinho flutuando na vasta nuvem de nada, considerando a existencia em si apenas um relez sonho fugaz. *'Mundo Invisível': o Mundo Invisível ou o Reino Invisível é a outra metade do universo, existindo além de toda a totalidade do mundo visível, espaço, tempo, matéria e além do próprio nada, ele é chamado de Mundo Invisível porque nada lá tem forma e os corações formados de Chaos escapa dos olhos de Deus, ou de mundo das almas/mortos pois é o local onde as almas vão quando a vida acaba, ele também é mencionado como o local onde as divindades residem e é o local natural do Caos, uma espécie de oceano e energia que destrói tudo que toca. No meio do oceano de caos há Valhalla, uma cidade construída pela deusa Etro pra controlar o fluxo de Chaos e das almas, o único modo de chegar em valhalla é através do portão de Etro no qual os demais deuses procuram. |-|Mundos= *'Cocoon': Cocoon é um planetoide flutuante criado pela deusa Lindzei, e é governado por fal'Cie; seres divinos de imenso poder e autoridade. Localizado na atmosfera de Gran Pulse e é um mundo utópico futurista em um deserto isolado no mundo rebaixado (lowerworld em inglês). Existem cidades no interior da casca de Cocoon, com várias barreiras ao redor, e as pessoas são proibidas de sair dessas barreiras, mais conhecidas como "casulos". Máquinas e bestas mecanizadas são tratadas como os guardiões dos cidadãos, enquanto os fal'Cie residentes lhes proporcionam coisas como comida, água, proteção, orientação e entretenimento. O povo de Cocoon é forçado a acreditar que que as pessoas de Pulse são selvagens e querem destruir seu mundo e seu paraíso, sendo que Pulse é um mundo cheio de terrores desconhecidos, um inferno para seres humanos. *'Gran Pulse': Gran Pulse, conhecido pelo povo de Coccon simplesmente como Pulse, é o mundo inferior que está presente abaixo de Cocoon, criada por sua divindade o deus Pulse e portanto teve o nome dado em sua homenagem. Ao contrário dos fal'Cie de Cocoon, os fal'Cie de Pulse só servem para cultivar a terra, tendo pouco a ver com assuntos humanos. As plantas e animais selvagens podem evoluir e crescer para tamanhos enormes, e o mundo é governado pela Seleção Natural, onde só os mais fortes sobrevivem. Comparado a Cocoon, Gran Pulse possui tecnologia primitiva e monstros ferozes em todos os lugares. O povo de Pulse foram criados para acreditar que Cocoon é uma fonte do mal, um "ninho de víboras flutuante", pronto para atacar em qualquer momento, durante a guerra de transgressão que aconteceu séculos atrás a população de Gran Pulse foi quase toda extinta, porém no final de FFXIII a humanidade passa a viver no planeta. *'Nova Chrysalia': Localizada no Mar do Caos, Nova Chrysalia é um mundo aparentemente plano e composta por quatro continentes conectados por monotrilho e é cercada por uma lagoa cujas águas caem em um abismo sem fim. Dois de seus continentes são urbanizados, enquanto os outros dois têm terreno natural. Os continentes indomados de Nova Chrysalia apresentam planícies, desertos, ermo, terreno rochoso e ruínas. Como Nova Chrysalia nasceu da fusão de Gran Pulse e Valhalla, partes de ambos permanecem em Nova Chrysalia em formas alteradas, incluindo as ruínas da Academia e o Templo da Deusa. A arquitetura das áreas urbanas tem elementos góticos, mecânicos e de fantasia. Diferente do mundo decadente, outro efeito do Caos de Valhalla é a ruptura do ciclo da vida; as pessoas não envelhecem e novas crianças não podem nascer, pois as almas dos humanos não têm mais um guia (Etro) para agrupá-las entre os reinos. Embora seja biologicamente imortal, as pessoas podem ser mortas e adoecerem. Os corações das pessoas ficaram sobrecarregados e sem esperança, ou foram corrompidos pelo Caos. *'Bhunivelze': Bhunivelze também conhecido como Nova Cocoon é um planeta artificial criada pela humanidade, Bhunivelze flutua no céu do mundo recém criado de Nova Chrysalia com um anel em volta. Depois de muitos anos, as pessoas que se estabeleceram em Nova Chrysalia esquecem o propósito original de Bhunivelze, ou têm suas memórias remontadas para não lembrarem, e consideram uma lua. No interior, existe um espaço onde o tempo não flui chamado a Arca. *'Orience': Orience é o mundo de Type 0, ele é dividido em quatro nações ou "Estados Cristal". Cada nação possui um cristal de poder baseado nos Quatro Símbolos das constelações chinesas, que por sua vez formam seus emblemas nacionais. O Domínio de Rubrum usa o cristal do Pássaro Vermelho, que controla a magia; o Império Milites controla o cristal do Tigre Branco, contendo o poder da ciência e das armas; o Reino da Concórdia utiliza o cristal do Dragão Azul, detentor do poder dos dragões; e a Aliança Loricana mantém o cristal da Tartaruga Negra, contendo o poder do escudo. Cada nação possui uma academia, ou Peristylium, com o objetivo de pesquisar seus respectivos cristais. *'Valhalla': não é exatamente um mundo mas uma cidade, é a cidade além do tempo e a capital do Mundo Invisível, existindo bem no meio do oceano do Caos, foi construído pela deusa Etro para segundo as lendas aprisionar um inimigo esquecido e é onde o templo da deusa existe, é dito que as correntes do tempo não alcançam valhalla e ela existe além da vida e da morte e mesmo o nada é apenas uma mera sombra dessa cidade. Em Fragments After é mencionado que valhalla é um local impossível onde impossibilidade acontecem a toda momento. |-|Elementos= *'Caos': o Caos é uma energia primordial que antecede o tudo e o nada, ele é uma espécie de oceano negro que emana uma névoa negra, ele compõe toda a totalidade do Mundo Invisível, é dito que tudo que que o caos toca perde sua forma, seu conceito, e é completamente destruído, não existe vida ou morte no caos aqueles que cai em suas águas ficam vagando eternamente entre a vida e a morte, no meio do oceano do Caos situa-se Valhalla, o templo da deusa, a deusa é responsável por controlar o Caos impedindo que ele escape para o Mundo Visível e o destrua. *'Magia': Magia em FFXIII é descrito como toda e qualquer habilidade capaz de realizar façanha fisicamente impossíveis ou sobrenaturais, no princípio apenas L'Cie podiam usar magia, mas com o tempo começaram a surgir pessoas com a habilidade mágicas. É revelado que os humanos são capazes de usar magia devido ao fato que no inteirior de suas almas a deusa os abençoou com um pedaço do Caos, e essa combinação de alma e caos os humanos apelidaram de "coração" (entretanto na tradução inglesa esta errado e é dito alma e não coração), o coração deveria conceder habilidades mágicas para os humanos mas eles os desconhem esse fato, quanto mais o caos em seu interior evoluir mais forte e mais habilidades a pessoa adquiri, essa evolução pode ser acompanhada diretamente através de seu cristal interior chamado de Chryatarium, a magia é ilimitado não tendo mensuração pra MP podendo assim ser usado infinitamente, como o Caos existe no interior dos humanos, sempre que um humano morre o que retorna para o Mundo Invisível não é exatamente sua alma mas seu Caos, e como o caos tá difundido em suas almas quando ele retorna ele traz consigo a alma, por essa razão o Mundo Invisível também é conhecido como Mundo dos mortos ou mundo das almas. *'Phantoma': diferente da série XIII, em Type 0 os personagens o desenvolvimento as magia através de drenagem do Phantoma, Phantoma é a própria essência seja de alguma coisa ou da pessoa ou da alma, ela é a essência em si, a classe 0 tem habilidade de drenar o Phantoma e assim desenvolver suas habilidades mágicas. |-|Raças= *'Deuses': Os deuses são aqueles que regem o universo e são os criadores dos fal'Cie, entre os 4 deuses 3 também são chamados de fal'Cie ou Deuses fal'Cie, com exceção de Etro os demais deuses tem como objetivo encontrar a entrada (portão) para o Mundo Invisível onde Bhunivelze, o Criador, acredita que reside sua mãe, e só matando sua mãe que ele livrará o universo de sua maldição que ela impôs, a atualmente 4 deuses sendo referido pelos humanos com alcunhas ou título e possuindo em seu domínio sua própria criação, sendo eles, o Reverenciado Pulse, ou também "O Poderoso deus, é o deus do mundo material e de Gran Pulse, A Radiante Lindzei, também chamada de Sábia deusa, é a deusa da criadora da humanidade e de Cocoon, a Deusa da Morte Etro ou também chamada de a deusa tola, é a deusa do caos e da morte que rege sobre as almas, e seu domínio é Valhalla, e por fim o Luminoso Deus Bhunivelze ou deus da luz ou simplesmente Deus, é o Deus supremo do universo e criador dos demais deuses, ele quem rege absoluto sobre o universo e seus mundos. Entre todos os deuses citado, Etro é a única bondosa, enquanto os demais deuses é adorado ou odiado dependendo do planeta que pessoa vive, mas no fim eles tem objetivos malignos, a ainda uma antiga deusa chamada Mwynn que foi derrotada por seu filho Bhunivelze e banida para o mundo invisível. *'Fal'Cie': fal'Cie são entidades divinas e uma existência além da compreensão humana dotadas de altas habilidades mágicas e com poderes de amaldiçoar pessoas, os fal'Cie foram criado pelos deuses Pulse e Lindzei e são divididos então nesses respectivos grupos, os fal'Cie de Lindzei residem em Cocoon e governam Cocoon através de um governo teocrático chamado de Sanctum, por essa razão os fal'Cie de Cocoon são chamados Sanctum Fal'Cie, os Sanctum Fal'Cie Os são responsáveis por manter o mundo flutuando, além de prover luz e água para seus habitantes, cada fal'Cie cuida de uma tarefa específica como produzir alimentos, controlar o clima e até gerar uma sol artificial. Em comparação os fal'Cies do baixo mundo de Gran Pulse apenas tem como objetivo encontrar o portão através de escavação e expandir o espaço inabitado, é possível que o motivo dos humanos em Gran Pulse serem primitivos e viverem em tribos é porque seus fal'Cies não lhe concedem conhecimento e tecnologia ao contrário do que acontece em Cocoon, fal'Cies de Gran Pulse são popularmente conhecidos como Pulse fal'Cie e eles seguem os princípios do Darwinismo de seleção natural e a lei da sobrevivência do mais forte. Em type 0 não há uma menção clara sobre os fal'Cie os indícios e referências no jogo comprovam sua existência, já em entrevistas é confirmado que os cristais de orience e Arecia são fal'Cie, em Type 0 seus fal'Cie manipulam as pessoas e controlam os eventos que acontecem no jogo. *'L'Cie': são seres humanos marcados pelos fal'Cie para servi-los, eles recebem um Focus (objetivo) que devem cumprir, caso cumpram eles são convertidos em cristais e entram em um sonho eterno, caso não cumpram eles se tornam feras irracionais conhecidas como Cie'th, os l'cie são dotados da capacidade de usar magia e habilidades físicas que superam as dos humanos, quando escolhidos pelo fal'Cie, eles são marcados por uma marca incompleta, semelhante a uma tatuagem, quando recebem um Focus, a marca se completa ao longo do tempo, funcionando como um medidor do tempo que o l'Cie tem para cumprir o seu Focus, caso o l'Cie falhe, ou o tempo esgote, ele perde sua humanidade e cristais cobrem e tecem seu corpo, seu coração fica selado em desespero sem fim, um destino mais torturante do que a morte. Apesar de existir L'Cie tanto em FFXIII quanto em Type-0 a maneira que eles são tratados de diferem muito, enquanto em FFXIII eles são odiados e considerados seres amaldiçoados e terríveis que segundo as lendas irão destruir Cocoon, por essa razão eles são considerados inimigos de toda humanidade e devem ser eliminados a todo custo, já em Type-0 eles são considerados seres abençoados e respeitáveis sendo por vezes sendo chamados de semideuses, eles são usados em últimos casos em batalhas e L'Cie não devem lutar um contra o outro pois isso resultaria na destruição de cidades inteiras. *'Cie'th': É um dos estados em que um l'Cie pode se transformar, especificamente para aqueles que não conseguem completar ou lutam contra o seu Focus. Existem 3 tipos de Cie'th: os Cie'th de Pulse, os Cie'th do Sanctum e os Cie'th de Orience. Cie'th de Pulse tem aparência robusta e mórbida, enquanto os Cie'th do Sanctum são tranquilos e cristalinos, já os Cie'th de Orience não mudam sua aparência mas se tornam seres irracionais e sem mente, semelhante a um zumbi. Cie'th são os restos não-sencientes de um ex-l'Cie. Se movem por instinto e são conhecidos por serem hostis para com os seres vivos, incluindo para os seus antigos amigos, o que os tornam muito temidos já que eles podem usar magia. Isto é especialmente verdadeiro para O Undying, um grupo de Cie'th cujo ódio contra seus antigos senhores fal'Cie os tornou ainda mais perigosos. Só quando eles se transformam em Pedras Cie'th mostram alguns traços de sua ex-humanidade, mostrada principalmente quando não aguentam o fardo do seu Focus e pedem para alguém cumprir em seu lugar para que possam descansar em paz. Os Cie'th são mais conhecidos por sua aparência cristalizada e deformada. Enquanto a maioria é humanóide, outros são monstruosos. Eles tem uma imitação de braço/mão neles, sendo que as suas saliências mais notáveis se assemelham a braços deformados, com alguns tendo um par de mãos que cobrem onde os seus "olhos" deviam ser. Cie'th não tem emoções, inteligência, ou objetivos, e vivem presos dentro de seus corpos cristalizados. Eles tem garras longas em vez de mãos, mas mantêm as características faciais de seus eus anteriores. Uma luz vermelha pulsante em seu peito os mantêm vivos. Se olharmos atentamente para um Cie'th, a face do ser humano que ele era antes é visível. Cie'th especiais, como Raktavija, tem suas faces e também suas marcas, insinuando que alguns Cie'th podem ser formados a partir de mais de uma pessoa. O fal'Cie que os criou também pode influenciar a aparência que o Cie'th irá ter, os Cie'th dos fal'Cie de Gran Pulse tem cristais brutos, de uma cor que mais parece preto, em todo o seu corpo, enquanto os Cie'th de Barthandelus, um fal'Cie de Cocoon, tem o corpo liso com cristais brancos. Os Cie'th também apresentam uma certa longevidade, eles vagam eternamente sob as terras do planeta até seu corpo fundir-se com o chão ou se tornarem Cie'th Stones, alguns L'Cie podem adquirir transformação parcial de Cie'th, desse modo apenas metade do corpo é transformado e ele adquiri mais poder como no caso do Cid e Snow, e apesar de Cie'th ser um estado de um L'Cie os fal'Cie podem transformar até pessoas comuns em Cie'th. *'Eidolons': Eles são criaturas criadas pela deusa Etro para servir como seus emissários no mundo visível e residem em Valhalla, eles podem ser invocados por por cristais que l'cie carregam em suas almas chamados de eidolith, ou através de um sacrifício de uma vida, como no caso de Type-0, é dito que quando alguém conjura um Eidolon a deusa abre o portão o despacha para ajudar seu invocador, entretanto os eidolons assim como qualquer um de Valhalla muitas vezes usam usam sombras pra se manifestar no Mundo Visível. Status Desenvolvedora: Square Enix Classificação: RPG (turno e ação) Gêneros: RPG, fantasia, ficção científica Número de Lançamentos: 5 jogos (+2 remakes) 9 light novel, 1 mangá Classificação Indicativa: 12 a 15 anos (série XIII), 17 anos (série type) Mascote(s): *Lightining *Etro *Chocobo *Moogle Supervisores: *Zer00Negativo Cronologia Lightining Saga *'Final Fantasy XIII zero promise' *'Final Fantasy XIII Side Story: A Dreaming Cocoon Falls into the Dawn' *'Final Fantasy XIII' *'Final Fantasy XIII Episode i' *'Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments Before' *'Final Fantasy XIII-2' *'Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fragments After' *'Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Chronicle of Chaotic Era' *'Final Fantasy XIII: Reminiscence -tracer of memories-' *'Lightining Returns: Final Fantasy XIII' Orience Saga *'Final Fantasy Type-0 Side Story: The Reaper of the Icy Blade: A prequel' *'Final Fantasy Agito' (tecnicamente é outra linha do tempo) *'Final Fantasy Awakening' *'Final Fantasy Type-0' *'Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Answer' *'Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World -The Penultimate Truth-' Personagens Deus IMG_20180926_120057.jpg|'Bhunivelze'|link=Bhunivelze Deuses fal'Cie IMG_20180926_115742.jpg|'Lindzei'|link=Lindzei Images_(14).jpg|'Etro'|link=Etro 57.jpg|'Pulse'|link=Pulse fal'Cie IMG_20180926_115928.jpg|'Barthandelus'|link=Barthandelus IMG_20180926_115902.jpg|'Orphan'|link=Orphan IMG_20180926_115949.jpg|'Arecia Al-Rashia'|link=Arecia Al-Rashia IMG_20180926_120014.jpg|'Gala'|link=Gala Images_(10).jpg|'Diva'|link=Diva IMG_20180926_115556.jpg|'Eden'|link=Eden (Final Fantasy XIII) Gigantuar_FFXIII.png|'Cactuar Fal'Cie'|link=Cactuar Fal'Cie Images_(22).jpg|'Suzaku Crystal'|link=Cristais de Orience Milites_coat_of_arms.jpg|'Byakko Crystal'|link=Cristais de Orience Images_(24).jpg|'Soryu Crystal'|link=Cristais de Orience Images_(27).jpg|'Genbu Crystal'|link=Cristais de Orience L'Cie IMG_20180926_185648.jpg|'Lightining Farron'|link=Lightninig Farron Fangfaceshot.jpg|'Oerba Yun Fang'|link=Fang Oerba_dia_vanille_82.jpg|'Oerba Dia Vanille'|link=Vanille IMG_20180926_184246.jpg|'Sazh Katzroy'|link=Sazh Katzroy IMG_20180926_184322.jpg|'Hope Eistheim'|link=Hope Eistheim Snow_villiers_by_chinchikurin-d68v1yh.jpg|'Snow Villiers'|link=Snow Villiers IMG_20180926_185451.jpg|'Caius Ballad'|link=Caius Ballad IMG_20180926_185005.jpg|'Celestia'|link=Celestia IMG_20180926_184510.jpg|'Lady Caetuna'|link=Caetuna IMG_20180926_184356.jpg|'Lord Nimbus'|link=Nimbus IMG_20180926_184206.jpg|'Cid Raines'|link=Cid Raines IMG_20180926_184217.jpg|'Cid Aulstyne'|link=Cid Aulstyne IMG_20180926_184123.jpg|'Gilgamesh Ashur'|link=Gilgamesh Ashur 8KbMYGg2_400x400.jpeg|'Qun'mi'|link=Qun'mi Tru'e Images_(17).jpg|'Lord Zhuyu'|link=Zhuyu Voghfau Byot Classe 0 *Ace *Deuce *Seven *Eight *Nine *King *Queen *Machina Kunagiri *Rem Tokimiya *Cater *Cinque *Trey *Jack *Sice Eidolons *Odin *Bahamuth *Shiva *Alexander *Bahamuth Zero Outros *Proto fal'Cie Adam *Yeul *Lumina *Kurasama *Gilgamesh *Lulusath Warriors *Serah Farron *Noel Kreiss Referências Categoria:Obras Categoria:Jogos Categoria:RPGs Categoria:Final Fantasy